


Призрак

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Призрак

После девяти разговаривать громко в приюте не разрешалось. Из-за приглушенных дверью шагов миссис Коул, которая делала вечерний обход, Тому легко было представлять призраков из сказок. Он залезал на кровать, накрывался одеялом. Тонкая ткань пахла сыростью, но под ней шагов почти не было слышно. Том оставался один. Ему хотелось оказаться в настоящем доме, с настоящими родителями. С прислугой, со вкусной едой, с красивой одеждой, о которых писали в сказках. Но у него были только одеяло и выдуманные призраки. Он научился ненавидеть приют Вула раньше, чем научился читать, а после этого возненавидел еще сильнее.

В тот год — Тому было семь — к ним попал мальчишка с густыми черными волосами, которые торчали во все стороны. Его звали Гарри. Его родители попали в автокатастрофу. Том не поверил, назвал Гарри вруном. Они подрались. Бить Гарри не умел совсем, но не расплакался, как остальные от кулаков Тома, а только насупился и стал бросать злые взгляды. Миссис Коул разняла их, оставила без ужина, заставила писать строчки.

Ночью, когда никому не разрешалось громко говорить, выходить из комнаты и даже читать, дверь в комнату Тома открылась. Никого не было видно в темноте, но Том решил — ни за что не заплачет и не позовет на помощь. Здесь было дело принципа. Вместо этого он вытащил палку из-под подушки и замахнулся ей.

— Эй! Стой! Это же я! — выдал себя Гарри. Ему хватило ума кричать шепотом.

Под своим одеялом Гарри даже при свете луны был едва заметен — как будто накинул мантию-невидимку.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Том.

— Давай дружить? — предложил Гарри, вылезая из-под одеяла. Залез на кровать Тома без спроса, сел и по-взрослому протянул руку.

— Зачем еще?

— Как зачем? Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, а ты — на моей.

— Такое бывает только в сказках.

— Мама говорит, мы сами решаем, что сказка, а что — нет.

Том разозлился еще сильнее:

— Она умерла! Твоя мама, которая говорила глупости.

Рука Гарри упала на кровать. Том решил, что уж теперь новенький точно заплачет. Разве ему было мало тумаков?

— Все равно я буду с тобой дружить, — упрямо сказал Гарри, спрыгнул с кровати, стянул свое одеяло и потащился к выходу. Одеяло черным шлейфом тянулось за ним. В свете луны Тому показалось, что это кровь.

— Ты — дурак, — сказал Том на прощанье.

— Сам ты дурак, — ответил Гарри.

На следующий день они не разговаривали. Том думал, что Гарри пойдет к остальным и будет слушать их сплетни. Эми растреплет ему про тайники, а Деннис будет жаловаться, что Том угрожал ему. Но Гарри никого не слушал. Жевал, хмуро глядя в тарелку, а потом ушел писать свои строчки. Том нарочно заглядывал в приоткрытую дверь, чтобы позвать миссис Коул и пожаловаться ей, но ничего не вышло.

Вечером призрак Гарри снова притащился в комнату — Том уже ждал его возле двери с палкой наготове. Можно было придумать фокусы покруче, но Тому не хотелось слишком много времени уделять новенькому. Дел и без него было достаточно.

— Ой, ты в прятки играешь? — удивился Гарри, когда заметил Тома.

— Нет! — огрызнулся в ответ Том, бросил палку на пол и пошел к себе на кровать, чтобы показать, как ему все равно.

— Эй, слушай. Мне нужна помощь.

— Да ты что?

— Да, правда. Я тут ничего не знаю.

— Не волнуйся, тебя скоро заберет родня.

— Вряд ли. У меня есть тетка, но она вроде как сумасшедшая — верит во всякую чушь про магию.

— Магия — не чушь!

Том сжимал кулаки, пилил взглядом новенького и пытался понять, отчего ему так хочется плакать. Конечно, он не заплакал, даже нос не почесал, чтобы себя не выдать. Но ведь хотелось. Почему?

— Ты что, знаешь про магию?

Казалось, новенькому понравится любая тема. Что ни предложи. Том не понимал, почему Гарри привязался к нему с первого дня. Чего добивался. Дружбы? Глупости.

— Знаю, — сказал Том. — Я умею кое-что.

— Покажешь? — Гарри бросил одеяло на середине комнаты, подбежал, запрыгнул на кровать и вытаращился на Тома. Восхищенный и счастливый. На Тома никто так не смотрел за всю жизнь.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Гляди.

Из кармана ему в ладонь перекочевал небольшой камень, который Том всюду таскал с собой. Ему нравилось чувствовать, что волшебство совсем близко. Камень лежал на ладони пару секунд, а потом начал светиться. Том не до конца понимал, откуда берется свет, но знал, что он сохранится, даже если накрыть камень второй ладонью. Гарри сел ближе, положил свою руку сверху. Его ледяные пальцы коснулись руки Тома. Он впился взглядом в камень.

— Знаешь, — сказал Гарри, — я тоже кое-что умею. Но только не с камнем. Я один раз... слушай, завтра я приду с книжкой, ладно?

— Хорошо, — согласился Том. — В то же время?

— Да, когда все заснут. Все, пока. Вдруг опять поймают и посадят за строчки?

— Ладно. До завтра.

— До завтра, Том!

За завтраком миссис Коул объявила, что новенькому стало нехорошо. Жар, возможно, простуда. Том спросил, можно ли к нему зайти, но миссис Коул запретила. Сказала, что сама будет дежурить в комнате. Том проверил через замочную скважину — она сидела рядом с кроватью и прикладывала мокрую тряпку ко лбу Гарри.

Вечером выяснилось, что приходил врач и сказал, что болезнь заразна. Миссис Коул попросила детей тщательно мыть руки и сидеть в своих комнатах. Ночью Том выскользнул из комнаты, подошел к двери в комнату Гарри и заглянул в замочную скважину. Внутри горел свет, а миссис Коул продолжала прикладывать тряпку.

Утром она сказала, что Гарри забрали в новую семью. Том сбежал в свою комнату, закрылся, подпер дверь стулом и заплакал, осторожно вытирая слезы, чтобы не осталось следов. Он сидел под одеялом, глядя на пустое место, которое принадлежало теперь уже настоящему призраку.

— Ты обещал. Ты мне обещал.

Ему не было так обидно, даже когда миссис Коул рассказала ему о матери. Мать он не помнил, а мальчика Гарри, который глядел на него восхищенными глазами, смерть вытащила у него прямо из-под носа.

— Ничего, мы еще посмотрим, кто кого.


End file.
